A Chrono Cross Story: Healing Time's Scar
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: Mixes Chrono Cross with Akira, pretty good. Can Kid and Serge stop history from repating it's self?


Author's notes: I don't own Chrono Cross or Akira. And I apologize for any inaccuracies, I wrote this a year ago or so.

A Chrono Cross Story

By: Mike

On the shores of Opassa Beach, on the El Nido islands, a young girl dressed in a white dressed, long blonde hair with a red bow in it, blue eyes and a purple necklace, stands on the beach, staring into the ocean.

'_Serge,' she thinks to her self, '__Serge, when will the day come? The day when we meet again…'_

The wind blew in her hair as the sun set.

"Princess Schala," a man said, "It's getting late, please return to the manor."

"Oh very well," Schala said as she walked back to the manor.

"Serge… Serge… Get your arse up now!" Leena said as Serge woke up and stumbled down stairs, "It's about damn time," Leena continued, "Now let's go to Opassa Beach and this time don't pass out.

"I didn't pass out!" Serge said.

"Well to me you did." She said as they walked out passing through Lizard's Rock to get to Opassa Beach.

'_It all started and ended right here five years ago.' Serge thought._

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Leena said, "Five years and the place still hasn't changed."

"Yeah I guess," Serge said as the wave crashed on the shore all of the sudden the ocean goes still and a cold wind blew.

"Serge…" A voice whispered and Serge jumped.

"What's wrong Serge?" Leena said.

"Someone just called my name…" Serge said.

"Nonsense you're just hearing things," Leena said, "Sit down and relax now"

Serge looked around then sat back down just as he did he heard another voice.

"Serge, come to me, CHRONO TRIGGER!!!!!!!"

Serge jumped again and so did Leena.

"Ok THAT I heard what the hell is going on?" Leena said.

"I don't know..." Serge said all of the sudden there was a green light.

"The dimensional wormhole opened again," Serge said

In the other dimension, Schala held up the Astral Amulet.

'_I found you at last Serge,'__ she thought as the green light surrounded her and she got sucked into the ground. She came out the other end and Serge and Leena looked at her shocked._

"Hello mate!" Schala said to Serge.

"SCHALA?!" Serge said, "What are you doing here? Aren't the dimensional gateways closed?"

"Yes but somehow they opened again, and there's something strange going on in my world."

"Well what's wrong," Serge said.

"Well ever since you released me from the Time Devourer, there have been many earthquakes." Schala replied.

"That's it?" Serge said.

"I wish, there have been rumors that the Sea of Eden has been emitting a strange light."

"Hmm interesting, we've got nothing here." Serge said.

"Can you still get to our Sea of Eden from this world?" Schala said.

"Probably, never tried though." Serge said.

"Lets make a trip there," Schala said.

"Ok, but you best hide your self as Kid to avoid being caught by your guards." Serge said.

"Right mate!" She said as they headed back to Arni. They made preparations and headed to the Fossil Valley then headed to Therma and they looked for a boat. 

"Serge!" A familiar voice yelled.

"NORRIS!" Serge said as he ran to greet him.

"What brings you here." Norris said

"We need a boat." Kid said.

"Why?" Norris said.

"We're heading to the Dead Sea there's something wrong in the other world." Serge said.

"Well I'll give you a boat and go with you." Norris said.

"Thanks mate" Kid said.

"I doubt we'll make it though," Norris said, "There's a big storm."

"We'll make it don't worry." Serge said as they all hoped on the boat and headed off.

In the other dimension an army is acting up and a dark figure with a tail like flagella appears.

"Mistress Bloomers!" A solder said as he saluted her.

"Have you located the CHRONO TRIGGER yet?" She responded.

"No," he responded, "But rumor has it that the dimensional gates have opened again."

"Interesting, Have you located Schala yet?" she said.

"I heard she's been spotted on Opassa Beach during the evening hours."

"Well don't just stand there, get moving!"

"Yes ma'am!" they all dispersed as Bloomers stopped and thought.

            '_If I know Schala she already found HIM and they're off to the __Sea__ Of __Eden__ now.'__ She thought and went in the opposite direction to her airship._

            In the other dimension, they crossed the sea to death's door. 

            "Where's the storm?" Serge said as they crossed to death's door.

            "Maybe it's in the other world?" Norris said as they navagated through the cave and into the Dead Sea, the wind was still and the gates were no where to be seen.

            "The wind stopped, something don't feel right…" Kid said.

            "Where are the portals?" Serge said as they looked all over the sea.

            "Maybe something is blocking our way in the other world let's go there and check it out." Norris said.

            "But what?" Serge said.

            "That answer lies in the other dimension." Norris said.

            "Ok let's go to Opassa Beach then." Serge said as they headed back to the main island, and headed to Opassa Beach where Kid used her amulet and they were whisked away to the other dimension. As they emerge they see the world has changed.

            "What happened here?" Serge said as he saw the army all over the place.

            "There he is, just like SHE said!" they yelled as they started to advance, but Serge broke out his swallow and plowed right through them, they all ran to Therma, with the army hot on their heels. They reached the dock but there was no ship ready for them.

            "Damn there's no boat!" Serge said.

            "Quick give me a banana!" Kid said.

            "This isn't the time to be eating." Serge yelled as he handed Kid the banana

            "Just you watch!" She said as she ate the banana and threw it in front of the solders and they slipped and fell.

            "Haha what a bunch of loons." Kid said as they looked for a boat Korcha came along.

            "You guys need a boat? Hurry up and hop on I'll take you to Guldove."

            "Thanks!" Serge said, on the way there he said, "What we need is an air ship."

            "I got me one of those and I'll lend it to you for free, but don't ask me to go, it's not my thing." Korcha said.

            "Thanks," Serge said as they reached Guldove, they got off and went to Korcha's house and hoped on his airship.

            "There you go! And don't-CHA be getting your self caught by Bloomers," Korcha said.

            "Who is she?" Serge asked.

            "She controls the army round here, she defeated the entire Porre army in seconds with her 'secret weapon'" Korcha responded.

            "What's her 'secret weapon'?" Kid asked.

            "No one knows, but some say it might be that tail like thing she has." Korcha responded, "Well anyways good luck!"

            "Thanks," Serge said, "We'll need it!" and with that he flew off.

            Mean while in the Sea of Eden, Bloomers' ship lands in Chronopolis. She sees the airship flying around to the sea.

            "Well, there they come." She said, "I'll give them a welcome they'll never forget." As she said that she glared and a white flash and at that time Serge fell to his knees.

            "Oi mate what's the matter." Kid said

            "I just had a headache that's all" Serge said.

            Just as he said that a ship appeared below them.

            "ATTENTION CHRONO TRIGGER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"    

            "What a welcome" Kid said.

            "Oh god I'm going to be sick." Serge said as he puked on Bloomers.

            "Goddamn it I just got this cleaned, you'll pay for that!" Bloomers said as she wiped the puke off her clothing. She hurled energy blasts at them.

            "This must be our friendly neighborhood Bloomers eh?" Kid said as she gazed at the figure, she had the hair and half of Flea's face and the other half was Dark Serge.

            "What is it?" Norris said.

            "Flea, no wait Lynx, no wait it's…it's-" Serge said.

            "Bloomers" A voice said as a man jumped from the sky.

            '_Who is this guy?_' Kid thought as she looked at him, holding two daggers. 

            "Ah Mike, you finally found me. It's about damn time." Bloomers said.

            "Shut up," Mike said, "Now today is the day your evil deeds will come to an end."

            "Ha! I'm only one step away from restoring FATE!"

            "Restoring FATE?" Kid asked.

            "Yes the FATE computer, defeated exactly five years by you, CHRONO TRIGGER and once it was destroyed your old body, Lynx, was in need of a body. So he went to the dimension of nothingness and found the mystical knights, he thought Flea was a perfect choice so he took Flea's body." Bloomers said, "He didn't go down without a fight, so he called upon one little girl, the REAL Bloomers! That wasn't enough so I got control over all three of them."

            "So you're half Lynx then why can't you enter the computer room." Kid asked.

            "Because I have half of Flea's DNA," Bloomers said, "and now I have half his and half Flea."

            "That makes sense, but doesn't the computer need the frozen flame?" Kid asked.

            "Yes, but I don't really need it to power up the computer yet." She responded.

            "So you think it's that simple eh, well it's not right mate?" Kid said.

            Serge looked at Bloomers and she looked back as she glared at him she started to glow, Serge grabbed his head…

            "What's wrong mate?" Kid asked.

            "She's trying to take control of his body." Mike said, "Look!"

            As he said that Bloomers turned red, and then Kid's pendant began to glow.

            "What the hell?!" Kid said as she looked at her pendant.

            "Your pendant is neutralizing her powers!" Mike said as Serge got up and took his swallow out and powered up. Bloomers added more power as Serge just rose up in the air and unleashed a big white flash, it hit Bloomers but when the smoke cleared, she had vanished.

            "Is she dead?" Serge asked.

            "No, something that week can't kill her, she's probably inside come on!" Mike said as they ran inside, Kid stopped them.

            "Wait a minute, who the hell are you?" she asked.

            "My name is Mike and I come from a third dimension the one where El Nido ceases to exist, but that dimension is gone, the whole thing turned into the dimension of nothingness where the time devourer resided. I was stuck there because of an accident in my home town of Neo Tokyo." Mike said, "Flea freed me in exchange for the dimension, that's when Lynx came and took his body. Then that girl got in my way of beating Lynx."

            "What girl?" Kid said.

            "I don't know really who she is, but I saw her fuse with Flea. I know I've seen her somewhere before though." He said.

            "You don't know her name?" Serge said.

            "Nope but I know I've seen her somewhere before."

            "Well let's go after her!" Kid said as she ran into the research center and got to the FATE computer room.

            "Wait" Mike said as he looked around, "What if Bloomers is waiting for us." 

            "I doubt she'd get in mate!" Kid said as Serge opened the door and they went inside and saw a large computer. 

            "Hmm this is FATE," Mike said, "It's been a while…" He said as he pulled out two daggers and put them together, they fused to make one big sword. "Now to destroy this thing." He raised his sword up and as he was about to jump up Bloomers stopped him.

            "Now do you really think I'd let you win THAT easily." She said as a man in black appeared in the doorway. "You think it's THAT easy to get rid of FATE?" she said as she waved her flagella at Mike, he jumped back as an energy wave hurled towards him. The man in black stood there motionless as the fight went on. Kid tried her Red Pin attack but Bloomers blocked it with her flagella. As she swung it back the man in black took out a sword with a black blade, circular hilt, with a gold and silver handle and cut her flagella off.

            "FOOL! HOW DARE YOU CUT MY FLAGELLA OFF!!!!!!!!!" She said to the man in black as he stood there motionless holding his kitana. Mike took his sword and held it high, Kid examined it from a distance and noticed it was the legendary Masamune. 

            "How the hell did you get a hold of that mate?" Kid said as Bloomers hit her with an energy wave.

            "KID!" Mike said as he tried to get to her but he was too late then he grabbed his head, and he remembered an image of a man with a white muscle shirt and a huge forehead, and a red cape, jeans and a metal arm, then he screamed and a huge psychic wave hit Bloomers and knocked her down.

            "What the hell?" the man in black said as he tried to stay up but fell, "Shit!!" He said as he watched Mike wave his arms and made the place crumble. Bloomers looked up as the FATE computer fell apart. She ran out of Chronopolis with an orange object in her hand. As she ran out, the man in black watched as Mike grabbed Kid and Serge and floated up to the Airship. As the airship lifted off Mike fainted, and the man in black vanished as Chronopolis blew up and vaporized everything in the Sea Of Eden. As they flew around, Kid woke up as did Serge.

            "Oi, what in bloody hell happened?" She said as she looked at Mike, "And who exactly is this bugger."

            "What do you mean?" Serge said.

            "That bugger has some punch! He destroyed Chronopolis."

            With that Mike woke up and said, "BLOOMERS!"

            "Well finally," Kid said, "Bloomers got away mate."

            "What happened?" Mike said.

            "You destroyed Chronopolis." Serge said.

            "I…did?" Mike said as he rubbed his head.

            "Don't you remember mate?" Kid said.

            "No but I remember seeing HIM…" Mike said.

            "Who?" Serge said.

            Mean while in Arni, a man with a red cape appears as an old lady walked by. He looked at her and laughed.

            "Young man what exactly is so funny?" she asked.

            "Who am I?, WHO am I? I am the great Tetsuo Shima!" he said.

            "Well Tetsuo you best leave before Bloomers catches you!" She said.

            "Shut up!" he said.

            "Well how rude!" the old lady said.

            "I SAID SHUT UP YOU OLD FART!" he said as he screamed and completely leveled Arni. As he flew away a man in black looks at the destruction.

            '_Leena__, I've failed you._' He thought as he looked at the crater which was Leena's home. Then Leena came behind him.

            "May I help you sir?" she said as he jumped and looked back, "Oh my god what happened here?!" she ran to the old lady with the man close behind, "Grandma! What happened?!"

            "It…was…T-t-tetsuo, Bloomers'…lackie!" She said as she closed her eyes for the last time. 

            _Tetsuo, _The man thought as Leena fell to her knees and cried, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't you worry my lady, I shall protect you and stop Bloomers from hurting any more of your friends."

            "Who-who are you? And why are you helping me?" she asked.

            "My name is Cory," the man said as he helped Leena up, "and I can't really explain why, but I feel obligated to help you. I guess you can say it was FATE that we met."

            "FATE is back?" Leena asked.

            "No a man by the name of Mike has destroyed FATE."

            "Hmm maybe it's a good idea if we find Mike, he might be able to help us." they walked off on the dirt path towards the fossil valley but before leaving, Cory took a knee and placed a bunch of Bellflowers at the grave of Leena's Grandmother.

            Meanwhile on the airship Serge and everyone was asking Mike questions.

            "Who is Tetsuo?" Serge asked.

            "He is a man far more powerful than Bloomers, and he is VERY dangerous." he responded.

            "Is he evil?" Kid said.

            "No much worse, he's completely INSANE. Ever since he got his 'powers' he just went completely insane."

            "So Bloomers is the least of our worries" Norris commented.

            "Bloomers is nothing! If Tetsuo is anything like I remember, then we're in deep shit now."

            "So what do we do now?" Kid said

            "Just hope we don't run into him anytime soon" Mike said as the airship flew over Arni and they looked down and saw the ruins.

            "Oh my god! Did Tetsuo…" Kid said.

            Mike nodded as he looked at the ruins then remembered a man with an orange jacket, named Kaneda.

            "Come on and fight me like a man," He said as Tetsuo shot an energy wave at him. Cory watched as they fought. Then there was a brilliant white flash and now they're in a stadium a huge monster had taken most of the stadium, then a huge white blast engulfed everything. Mike grabbed his head as he looked at the ruins of Arni.

            "You alright mate?" Kid said as she looked at him, gazing into his eyes mike looked at her and then said,

            "I'm alright," he then looked at her.

            "Listen lets rest here for the night then head to Termina"

            "…" Serge said looking at Mike. Before the sun set, Kid took a walk to Hero's Grave, as she walked, she saw Mike sitting on the cliff looking at the sunset.

            "Hey mate!" Kid said, "Whacha doin?"

            "Hey Kid," Mike responded still looking ahead into the sunset, "I'm just sorting out my mind, what brings you here?"

            "I needed to take a walk, Serge is givin the usual silent treatment."

            "He hasn't changed much, heh."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Err nothing, nothing at all…" Mike said.

            "Can I sit with ya mate?" Kid said.

            "Sure I guess," Mike said as he scooted over a bit. Kid sat down.

            " I got a question, I've been meanin to ask ya."

            "Oh?" Mike said.

            "Well, back then, when you were explaining the whole Bloomers thing," Kid said, "ya said something about the real Bloomers. Is there any way of bringing her back?"

            "No, I'm afraid not," Mike said as the sun set, "Now I have a question for you Kid, or should I say Schala."

            "Heh ya guessed?"

            "Well…" Mike said looking at her pendant, noticing a small crest, "That's the Zeal family crest on your necklace."

            Kid looked on her pendant, and noticed the crest, "Good eye mate." She said, "Now what was it that you wanted to ask me mate?"

            "Well…" Mike said looking down blushing a bit, "I was kinda wondering…" He said nervously.

            "Wondering what?" Kid said moving closer, putting her hand on his.

            "Well…this is kind of hard for me…" he said now looking at kid, his face turned a deep red.

            "Shhh" Kid said, putting a finger on his lips. Mike's heart raced as she removed the finger and grinned as she leaned in and kissed him. Mike was in shock at first, then he closed his eyes and put his arms around her as they kissed. He broke away then Kid said, "There, does that answer yer question mate?"

            Mike let out a nervous laugter, now his face was dark red, he then said, "Yeah that about answers it." He said, they talked for a while that night then returned to camp.

The sun rose early that morning, but Mike was up on the deck of the airship, he spotted two figures, one female, one male approaching.

            "Cory, I do believe we're lost." Leena said.

            "We're not lost, we're just spacially displaced." He replied.

            "Haha, very funny." Leena said, "Hey look Cory," She pointed to the airship, "Lets see if they're heading to Thermna!" Cory shrugged as they approached the ship. Mike saw them as Leena screamed, "HELLO UP THERE!"

            "Ahoy!" Mike responded, "May I help you two?"

            "Are you by chance heading to Thermna?" She said.

            "Yes, yes we are." Mike said hopping down to greet them.

            "May we join you?" Leena said brushing her brown hair back behind her neck.

            "Wait here and I'll ask Serge, he owns this ship," Mike responded as he went inside. Five minutes later Mike came out, "You can come uhh…"

            "Leena, and this is Cory." She said.

            "I'm her bodyguard," He said bowing.

            "Well welcome aboard," Mike said leading them inside. Serge smiled, seeing his childhood friend, even though in this world, she hadn't a clue who he was. As they lifted off, Mike spoke.

            "You..," He said facing Cory, "You were the one that cut off Bloomers' flagella."

            "Yes I believe so." Cory said coldly.

            "I'd like to thank you for your help." Mike said.

            Cory shrugged, "I just felt it was the right thing to do, and also I wanted to kill someone."

            "So why are you guys heading to Thermna?" Serge asked.

            "Miss Lena requested that I take her there," Cory said with a serious face, "though I see no purpose in going there. I'm only trying to protect Miss Lena."

            "So you're a knight?" Norris asked.

            "No, I'm more of a samurai." Cory responded.

            As he said that they landed just outside of Thermna. As they got out, a dragoon greeted them with a warm smile.

            "Glenn!" Serge said.

            "Hello Serge, so now you talk eh?" He smirked, then he said, "I'm so glad to see you. Bloomers has taken control of the Dragoons, and we could use someone like you to help us defeat her."

            "Where is she?!" Mike and Serge both said at the same time.

            "Last I heard she was heading to the Sea Of Edin." Glenn said.

            "Yeah we ran into her there," Mike said.

            "Oh, did you beat her?" Glenn said.

            "No," Norris said, "She ran and just as she did Mike destroyed the entire city of Chronopolis."

            "Damn it." Glenn said as he unconsciously threw a rock at Mike. The rock burst into millions of pieces before it hit Mike. Everyone gasped.

            "What?" Mike asked, unaware of what he just did.

            "Don't you know what you just did?" Glenn asked Mike.

            "What are you talking about?" The puzzled man in red said.

            "You just destroyed that rock," Kid said, "and you don't realize what you have done?" Mike looked on the ground at the pieces of rock.

            "I did what now?" Mike asked.

            '_That was the similar to what Tetsuo could do.' Cory thought to himself as flash backs of a man with a red cape, pushed another man in an orange jacket back._

            "So you really don't know what ya did?" Kid asked.

            "I can't say that I recall doing anything." Mike said.

            "Hmm, perhaps a test is in order," Norris suggested. 

            "Hmm," Glenn said picking up a large rock and throwing it at Mike's back. The rock just burst into a million pieces as it almost hit him.

            "Woah…" Mike said looking at the pile of stones falling to the ground, "I did that?"

            "Yes ya did mate!" Kid said.

            "Hmm," Mike said, "Maybe, if I can control this power, we can stand a chance against Tetsuo!"

            "Well what are we waiting for?" Kid asked, "Lets get going!" 

            "Where will we train?" Glenn said.

            "Bloomers doesn't seem to be using the manor now," Mike said, "So lets train there!"

            "Ok," Kid said and with that they set off for Viper Mansion.

            Meanwhile, somewhere in the Hydra Marshes, Bloomers was looking for some Hydra Humor just incase.

            "Where did I put that bottle?" She asked herself as she desperately looked for it. She then bumped into what looked like a black rock, but as she looked at it, it had more of a boot shape. She looked up to see a man dressed in a white muscle shirt, and a red cape.

            "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

            "Bokou wa Tetsuo," he said. Bloomers looked at the man noticing that in his left hand was the Hydra Humor.

            "Ahh I need that," She said, "Hand it over."

            "I can make more of a use with this than you can." He said grinning.

            "Perhaps you do not realize who you are dealing with," Bloomers said, "So I'll give you another chance to hand it over!" Tetsuo just laughed at her.

            "Do you really think I care who you are?" He said laughing.

            "THAT'S IT!" Bloomers yelled as she swung her metallic flagella at the black haired man. Tetsuo jumped to avoid it, then he screamed letting out a huge energy wave that pushed Bloomers back to the ground. She quickly jumped and shot a wave of fire from her flagella. Tetsuo moved his hands around and made the fire burn and push her back to the ground. As she hit the ground, an orange object fell out of her pocket.

            "What is this?" Tetsuo said as he went to retrieve the object.

            "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Bloomers screamed as Tetsuo grabbed it. She then kicked the object out of his hands. The object landed in the river.

            "Now you've done it!" Bloomers said as she ran to the river. Tetsuo tried to stop her, but she was too quick for him and before he knew what was going on, she had vanished.

            Back in the manor, everyone was gathered around Mike.

            "So what do we know about this power that Mike has?" Norris said.

            "Nothing," Glenn said, "I believe the first thing to do is figure out how it is triggered."

            "Well," Kid said, "back in town, he used it when you threw the rock at him." 

            "Yes, that was the case in town." Norris said.

            "So what you're saying, Kid," Mike said, "Is when I'm in danger, the power within me gets drawn out?"

            "Exactly," Kid said, "Your smarter than ya seem mate!" She said smiling. 

            "Then let us test this theory." Serge said as he charged to do his Luminare attack. As he launched the ball of energy to Mike, something clicked in Mike's head. Mike saw a vision of Neo Tokyo getting destroyed by a white flash. Just as the vision ended, Mike screamed pushing the Luminare back. As it was about to hit Serge, it made a sharp turn upwards and disappeared in the blue sky. Mike shook his head and realized what he had just done.

            "So," He said, "That's the power you keep going on about?" he grinned and then turned to everyone, "Well, now that I know about it, lets see if I can control it." With that they continued with his training. 

A few days later Bloomers finally caught up with the orange object. She picked the object up, and headed back for Viper Manor. As she approached the mansion, she heard voices.

'_Well shit,' she thought to her self, '__looks as if someone's been using my manor!' As she ran to where the voices were, she noticed who they belonged to._

'_Well well if it isn't Mike. But what is he doing?' She saw Mike use the exact same powers as Tetsuo did to beat her. Then she thought, '__What's going on? Is he Tetsuo?!' Then they stopped._

"Good job mate!" Kid said smiling, "You seem to be in full control of the psychic powers."

            "Thanks to you people," Mike said. Then Mike glared as Bloomers came into his view.

            "That was something indeed." Bloomers said. Everyone got ready to attack her.

            "Bloomers…" Mike said coldly.

            "Wait a minute," She said, "Hear me out!" Everyone still stood there waiting to attack.

            "Guys," Mike said, "she isn't our concern now, let's hear her out." As Mike said that, everyone put their weapons away.

            "Thanks," she said, "obviously, you heard about what happened at Arni, right?"

            "Yeah it was destroyed, by a man called Tetsuo." Kid said.

            "Your henchman as my grandmother told me." Lena said.

            "I can only wish he was my henchman," Bloomers said, "but I too had a nasty run in with him over in the Hydra Marshes and he whooped my ass."

            "So, he does exist." Kid said.

            "So what I propose is this," She continued, "Separately, we don't stand much of a chance against Tetsuo, even if you have new found powers. However, together we may have a shot at killing him."

            "Yeah that may be the case," Serge said, "but what guarantee do we have that you won't turn on us." 

             "Relax Serge," She replied, "I don't want to kill you. Then there will be no one to fight later on."

            "Ok," Serge said, "I guess we have no choice. What should we do?"

            "Take me to the ruins of Terra Tower," Bloomers said, "I have something that can give us a power increase."

            "Ok," Serge said, "We leave by sunrise." The preparations were made then the next morning they all got on the airship and lifted off. They got off at Terra Tower and explored the ruins of what had once been the city of Dinopolis. They climbed for what seemed like days, since the stairs to the top were destroyed. When they finally reached the top of the tower, Bloomers took out the glowing object.

            "That's the…" Mike started to say.

            "Frozen Flame," Tetsuo finished as he sat in a stone throne, "Took you guys long enough to reach me here."

            "Tetsuo…" Mike and Cory both said. They both had a flash back just then.

            _'The ground shook as Mike and Cory stood side by side._

_            'Ready?' Mike said._

_            'I do this for the safety of Leena!' Cory said as they both rushed Tetsuo, but got knocked back by a psychic wave. Kaneda then shot his gun at the metal arm. Tetsuo started to grow._

_            'KANEDA!!!!' He screamed, 'HELP ME!' Test tubes broke all around the stadium, as a white flash engulfed Tetsuo, Mike and Cory.'_

            "I remember why I'm here now." Cory said, "To stop you from destroying this world, like you did to the other world." He drew his sword.

            "There's no need to fight me," Tetsuo said, "Just give me the Frozen Flame, so I can become immortal!"

            "Why would we do something as stupid as that?" Mike said.

            "Well when I become the ruler of this dimension, I'll name a country after you." Tetsuo said laughing.

            "Well forget that." Mike said, "You'd just destroy this world when you get bored."

            "You think you're so big Mike," Tetsuo said, "Ever since we were kids, you people made fun of me.  Well, now you'll see that I'm not the baby everyone thinks I am!"

            "Mike," Bloomers whispered, "Only the person that awakens the flame can harness its full power. Take it and use it to increase our powers, and we'll distract him."

            "Right," Mike said as Bloomers slipped him the flame. Bloomers yelled, and everyone rushed Tetsuo. Tetsuo unleashed a psychic wave, and everyone but Bloomers, Kid, and Serge got pushed back. Mike bolted for the pedestal and put the Frozen Flame on the pedestal. As he did this, the Flame took its true form. An orange light surrounded everyone except for Tetsuo.

            "W-what's going on?" Tetsuo said as everyone started glowing. He looked to the Frozen Flame, "Now's my chance!" He bolted for the flame.

            "I'll stop him!" Cory said as Bloomers stopped him.

            "Wait, look." She said as Mike appeared in front of Tetsuo. Mike unleashed a psychic energy wave and Tetsuo went flying. Tetsuo got up and retaliated with a blast of his own, but Mike countered it. Bloomers jumped and swung her flagella at Tetsuo making him lose his concentration. Mike's blast pushed Tetsuo back to the ground. Then Mike shot multiple fireballs at Tetsuo.

            "That's the Hell's Fury Attack!"  Cory said, as Kid powered up. 

            "RED PIN!" She said as she shot millions of red daggers at Tetsuo. He got up from the attack, and screamed. Everyone fell from the earthquake.

            "Come on," Tetsuo said, "Do you really think you can destroy me that easily?" Tetsuo said as he powered up. Mike and Kid both charged up for a dual attack. 

            "HELL'S FURIOUS PIN!" They both said as Kid launched her Red Pin Attack, and Mike launched his Hell's Fury Attack. The attacks combined and a giant fire blast that hit Tetsuo. As the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Tetsuo's metal arm had melted.

            "We did it!" Kid said, as Tetsuo stated to scream.

            "I don't think so…" Mike said as stuff shot out of Tetsuo's wound.  Cory jumped and cut the stuff off of his arm. Tetsuo reverted, arm and all.  Tetsuo slowly got up and attacked Cory. Cory blocked every attack, and then launched his Dark Luminare technique. Tetsuo blocked it, as Bloomers came in and shot a fireball from her metallic flagella and hit Tetsuo's arm. Tetsuo shot a beam that went right through Bloomers' chest and she fell to the ground.

            "BLOOMERS!" Serge yelled as he rushed to help her.

            "Mike…" She weakly said, "Bring…Mike…here." Serge called Mike over, and Kid started battling Tetsuo.  

            "Yes Bloomers?" Mike said to her, as she coughed.

            "Mike…I…am your father." She weakly said.

            "What?" Mike said, "That can't be!"

            "No," She responded, "No it's not true…but this is…what I wanted to say." She looked at serge and smiled, "I love you Serge, and I want to be with you forever."

            "…" Serge said as he nodded, then turned to Mike, "Isn't there any way we can save her?"

            "We can separate her, from Flea!" He said, "Use the Chrono Cross, and sing the song of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Shadow, and Light." Mike said. Serge took the Chrono Cross out. Tetsuo tried to get to the Chrono Cross as Serge held it up.

            "NOW!" Mike said Norris cast a yellow spell, Kid cast a red spell, Glenn cast green, Leena cast a blue spell, Cory cast a black spell, and Mike cast a white spell. Bloomers rose in the air, as the spell glowed a rainbow color. She then split into three forms.

            '_That's…that's the real Bloomers,' Mike thought as he saw the forms of Flea, and Lynx, and a girl, about Serge's age. He remembered when he fought in Neo Tokyo._

            '_The real Bloomers got sucked into the void, just like we did,' Mike then turned his head to the battle. Kid attacked Tetsuo but got knocked to the ground._

            "KID!" Mike screamed. As he did, he blew Tetsuo's arm off. He started to mutate, into a giant blob.

            "Somoene help me!" Tetsuo screamed as he grew larger engulfing things.

            "TETSUO!" Mike said as he took his daggers into him, but missed. Kid picked them up and tossed them back to Mike. Serge jumped in the air, and launched himself into Tetsuo, but then got bounced back. 

            Bloomers and Flea awoke, as Tetsuo started to engulf Serge.

            "SERGE!" Bloomers screamed as she threw Lynx's body at Tetsuo, stopping Serge from getting absorbed. Flea took out a jar, then  thought really hard about it.

            '_There's no other way around this.' Flea thought as he opened the bottle._

            "MIKE, SERGE, KID, CORY, ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Flea yelled as he threw the bottle at Tetsuo. Mike and the others jumped out of the way.

            "What is that?" Mike asked the man in a woman's body, then he saw Tetsuo come apart, "Oh no, that's…"

            "Look," Flea said, "I had no choice but to release him. I'm sorry Mike."  Just as that was said, a white flash started to fill the area. Cory stood there as the white flash threatened to engulf him.

            "CORY MOVE!" Mike said as he ran to get him out of the way, but they both got sucked in.

            "MIKE!!!!!" Kid screamed as she ran, but Flea stopped her, "LET ME GO," She screamed, "OR I'LL KICK YOUR ARSE SO HARD YOU'LL KISS THE MOONS!"

            "Don't be foolish!" Flea scolded as the wind picked up, "You don't understand what this thing could do!" He sighed, "He'll be fine, he's been through this before."

            "No," Kid yelled, "I'll still lose him," Tears fell from her blue eyes, " I don't want to lose him!"

            "Schala, you aren't thinking straight," Flea said as he shook her, "Don't throw your life away for nothing!" Then Kid glared at the shemale.

            "So you say Mike is nothing?" She said coldly, "You're wrong, if it wasn't for Mike, we'd all be dead, and so would you!" She knocked Flea away and dove into the blast.

            '_Young Princess Schala,' Flea thought, '__Don't die…' As he watched Kid jump into Akira, a tear fell from his eye._

            Inside, Mike, Cory, and Kid floated there. They could see into each other's heads. Kid could see the destruction, Akira caused Neo Tokyo. Mike could see Kid standing there in a fire, Mike then looked to the left of Kid, and saw a boy with a red gi.

            '_That boy...is me! I...I remember now, I've been Kid's friend since we were found by sis!' Mike thought, as they saw the child known as Akira in the center of the giant blast. Mike grabbed Kid, and held her in his arms as Akira stood there emotionless._

            Meanwhile outside, Flea all of the sudden bolted to the blast.

            "Flea?" Bloomers said, "Where are you going?"

            "To save them!" Flea said.

            "Won't you be killed?" Serge said.

            Flea smiled as he said, "I don't mind, if it's to save Kid, Mike, and Cory." With that he jumped into the blast. Inside Mike could see Flea's hand, he grabbed his hand and Flea flung them all out.

            "Thank you Mike, for saving me," Flea said as they were flung out and landed by the others. The flash then increased in size.

            "Flea…" Mike said as he got up and grabbed his head.

            "Flea, risked his life for you three." Bloomers said.

            "I know…" Mike said.

            "Oi, what happened?" Kid said.

            "Kid!" Mike said smiling, as they kissed. Cory looked at them expressionless.

            "Get a room you two," Bloomers shouted as the tower began to shake.

            "We have to get out of here now!" Mike said.

            "How?" Kid said as the airship came and they all jumped on. As they flew away, the white disappeared and Terra Tower exploded. As they flew to Guildove, Mike looked over at Terra Tower's remains and sighed.

            "What's the matter mate?" Kid said.

            "Do you remember," Mike said, "How sis used to sing that song to us."

            "Yeah," Kid said, "The one about the boy and the girl being separated, and then they reunite again when they're older?"

            "Yeah," Mike said, "Isn't it ironic, how that song fits our story so perfectly."

            "Yeah," Kid said smiling, "Maybe sis was trying to tell us something." She chuckled a bit, as they landed in Guildove. They went their separate ways as Kid, Serge, Mike, Cory, and Bloomers went to Opassa Beach.

            "So what are you going to do now?" Mike asked Bloomers.

            "Me and Serge are going to settle down." She said smiling at Serge.

            "I'm just scared at what Leena is going to say." Serge said.

            "I'm sure she just wants you to be happy mate." Kid said smiling.

            "I'm sure she will too," Serge said, "well then, till the day we meet again guys, I say good bye." Serge said holding Bloomers' hand as the green glow surrounded the couple. Then they disappeared and the dimensional gate closed. Cory then turned to Mike.

            "It was great fighting with you again Mike," He said in a serious tone, "I'm going to head to Guardia and settle down with Leena.

            "Ok man," Mike said, "Have a safe trip."

            "Thank you Mike" Cory said as he got on the boat with Leena and left. Kid and Mike looked at each other and smiled.

            "Lets head back to the Manor." Mike said.

            "Ok, Mate!" Kid said holding his hand. They walked together back to the manor.

                        ~The

                              End~ 


End file.
